


The First Eve

by Camsen02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Servamp
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Transformation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cat, Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I can't deal, I swear, Immortal, Kuro can't deal, Kuro is lazy, Magic, Master/Servant, Not What It Looks Like, Vampires, halp, like dayum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camsen02/pseuds/Camsen02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro, at the time being known as Sleepy Ash, stumples upon a rather peculiar place, or was it magical? He forgot. </p>
<p>How should the vampire of Sloth deal with this?</p>
<p>Being lazy? Sure. Beign super lazy? Let him get his cape first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Kuro meets Mahiru. Therefore, Kuro is still named “Sleepy Ash” and does not have an Eve. My information about Servamp may be limited, because I have only read up to volume five, as those are the only English translated books so far.
> 
> This is a crossover between Servamp and Harry Potter. It can be considered an AU, because the setting in Harry Potter’s world will not follow the movies/books exactly. There will be some changes, but NO OC’s unless its an enemy that will be disposed of. Sleepy Ash’s age will be altered to fit the story, but not in the way that he has always been younger. You’ll see what I mean.
> 
> Without further ado, lets begin the story.

Prologue:

A small, black cat crossed a road as people and cars sped ahead, their destination unknown to anyone but themselves. Even as the sun was beginning to set and stores closing for the day, the road was still bustling with life, more people showing up with each corner the cat turned.

The cat seemed tired, exhausted even, as it continued to trudge ahead with no destination in mind. It looked relatively normal for a cat, if you excluded the tail that split at its end into four and its startling red eyes.

As it turned another corner, it was surprised to see that no one occupied the road that stood before it. Looking back, it was even more bewildered to see that people continued to bustle about, though never entering the place the cat now found itself in. Looking closely at the people, it was like they didn’t even see this particular road, like it simply didn’t exist. The place itself was darker than the other roads, even though the cat had literally just stepped into it. It was as if a line had been drawn between light and darkness, and that the cat stood on the line itself. The cat’s mind was telling it to turn around, turn back to the roads full of life, but something stopped it. It was a vague and weird feeling, but the cat felt that it had to enter this place. It slowly turned from a simple feeling to an all-out urge, and lifting one small front paw, it stopped for a second to sigh. 

“What a pain...” Was all it said as it walked past the invisible line, into the darkness that seemed endless. Upon entering, the cat felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time, like it had just come out of a roller coaster with several loops. The world was spinning, and it took an actual minute for the cat to realize that it was, in fact, spinning, and not just its head. The cat quickly looked back, only to see a distorted, blurry version of the lively roads it had walked from. It was like a transparent wall that was slowly fading, and even as the cat tried to bang its way through, it found that the wall was rock-solid. Rubbing its head with its paws, the cat groaned in frustration. As the transparent wall finally shrunk and became nothing, the world stopped spinning and the cat blinked. 

Just like that, the once empty road was now filled with people again, like nothing had ever happened. They were bustling about, just as the cat had witnessed with the other roads a few minutes before, and while the road was still dark, several lights from stores and street lights lit up the place in an almost magical way. Furrowing a non-existent brow, the cat could only stare at the strange sight before it. The cat was beyond confused, and taking a slow, hesitant glance behind it, it found that there was now nothing more than a brick wall standing there. Touching the bricks with its paws, it sighed once again.

“Ugh...why me?” It said exasperatedly. The cat felt more like dying than dealing with this. It was then that it noticed something strange...well, stranger. Looking straight at its paws, the cats eyes widened as it took in this new change. Its paws were small...much smaller than before, almost like it was a kitten! Freaking out just a bit, the cat found some energy to run over to a narrow alley. It was dark and no one was around, which made it a perfect place for what the cat was about to do. Taking one last look at itself, noting again that it was smaller than usual, the cat transformed with a ‘poof’ sound. Once the clouds of smoke disappeared, a small boy could be seen taking the place of the cat. 

He had shoulder-length blue hair with his front bangs reaching his eyes, while said eyes were bright red in color. There were dark bags under them, and they looked half-lidded and expressed a feeling of boredom. His skin was pale and smooth, not a single mistake to be spotted. He was wearing a blue jacket, which was slightly darker than his hair color, with the hood pulled over his head and the black fur closely resembling that of his cat form. The hem of the jacket split into many threads, starting short at the front but growing very long as they reached his back. There was a patch on his left shoulder with the roman numeral 1, and he had chest pockets on both sides of the front jacket. The jacket was open, showing a simple black shirt adorning his small frame, and he was wearing skin-tight white pants with large, black boots that almost reached his knees. Most of all, he was short; much shorter than he should be. 

Taking a closer look at himself, he inspected both his hands, feet and practically anything that was within his eyesight. Then he slowly shook his head. Judging by what he could see and feel, he was a kid now, probably not much older than eleven. He always did have a baby face, but this was taking it to the extreme.

“I can’t deal with this, it’s too much.” The cat-now turned boy said, sliding down the wall to sit. He slumped forward, his hands around his knees and head hung low. At least his clothes still fit, he thought.

Not bothering to think of how this all happened, he sighed and looked out at the street from the isolated alley that he was in. It had quieted down considerably, but there were still quite a few people going on and about. When he looked closer at them, he noticed that they were all wearing robes of some sort, most of them black but a few with different colors, along with pointy hats. This made him briefly think of witches, but he was too lazy to prolong the thought. Everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes was a pain that he really wished to have no part of. If he was not as lazy as he was, he would have probably been freaking out by now, but that was way to much energy to waste, and he didn’t have that much to begin with.

After a few more minutes passed, he decided to get up and walk out of the alley. As soon as he was among the people rushing back and forth, he felt out of place like a sore thumb. He was getting more than a few glances, if not for his hair and eyes, then definitely for his clothes. It seemed that everyone either only had black, brown or blonde hair, or something in-between, and they were all wearing those weird robes, no exceptions. He kind of wished that he had stayed in his cat form, but there wasn’t time for regrets at the moment.

Glancing around while walking, he spotted several different stores that he had never seen before, among them with some peculiar names, in English no less. Strangely though, even though he wasn’t good at that language, he could read it perfectly. As usual, he paid it no further mind. After looking at some stores called ‘Broomstix’, which apparently sold various brooms, and another store called ‘Flourish and Blotts’, a bookstore as far as he could tell, he arrived at a peculiar shop with a sign that read ‘Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.’. This had the Sloth’s attention, as the date was practically unbelievable. His mind once again returned to witches, as the store apparently sold wands. Where exactly was he?

“Sleepy Ash, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” He asked himself, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he locked eyes with a person in Ollivanders store. The two of them stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but was probably only around half a second. Sleepy Ash broke it by blinking, and at once the other person in the store started for the door, heading towards him. This had Ash break into a sweat, as he had not expected such abrupt movement. Contemplating whether or not to stay, he sighed and braced himself. This was such a pain.

Once the person was outside, Ash glanced up at the tall man. He was very old looking, having long silver hair with an even longer beard in the same color. His nose was long and crooked and he had brilliant blue eyes that twinkled behind half-moon spectacles. He wore a pale purple robe and a small hat, making him look quite effeminate. Despite that, his aura was that of one with utmost knowledge and intelligence. 

He smiled kindly down at Sloth, his eyes holding a curious glint as he looked over Ash’s features.

“Hello, young man.” He began, his voice very calm. “What might one as young as yourself be doing out here so late?”

Sleepy Ash blinked, scratching the back of his head.

“Uh, I don’t really know myself.” Was all he could muster.

“Hm, well why not take a walk with me? The weather is so nice tonight. It makes for a perfect mood to walk in, don’t you think?” The man said, his eyes still twinkling.

Sloth looked at him as if he’d grown another head. 

“Pfft, no thank you, that sounds like way to much to do. My feet hurt and I’m too tired. Yep, no can do.” Ash mumbled, yawning.

The man blinked, probably because he hadn’t expected such a reply. Still, he didn’t seem like he was about to let this go.

“Come now, it won’t take too long. I can show you to the nearest inn. You can rest there, unless you already have someplace to go to…?” He left the last sentence as a question.

“...Nah, I’m kind of like a stray, you know? I also have no money, so I can’t stay at an inn...man, so annoying.” Despite himself, Ash began to walk, the man quickly following behind. 

“That sounds quite unfortunate, especially for someone so young. Do you not have any parents?” The man kept on probing, making Sloth slightly irritated.

“No.” Was all he replied with.

“I am sorry to hear that. Seeing as you don’t know why you’re here or have anywhere to go, why not follow me? I can give you a place to stay.”

Sleepy Ash stopped in his tracks, almost making the man walk into him. He looked back, staring lazily at the elder.

“Huh. A place to stay? Sounds too good to be true.”  
“But it’s not, my young friend. You see, My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All young witches and wizards go to this school in order to properly learn how to wield and control their magic. It is essential for the safety of themselves and others. You look about eleven years old, the age where you start school. While I don’t know why or how you got here by yourself, I’m willing to lend a helping hand, as it is against my nature to turn away from people in need. I suppose you would have gotten a letter had you had a place to live, but seeing as that’s not the case...well, I’m rambling. My offer to you is that you get to stay at Hogwarts, with a place to sleep and three meals a day, on the condition that you attend the school as a student. How does that sound?” The man, Dumbledore, finished.

Sleepy Ash’s eyes had widened a little throughout the whole speech. All he really heard was the man’s name, school, witch and wizard, magic, Hogwarts and finally, a place to sleep and three meals a day. He would admit that the last part made him very tempted to say yes, but the thought of school made him groan internally. No way was he getting stuck with some kids in one boring lesson after another. Tsk, like he actually had the energy! But…

Actually, he should probably be more worried about the fact that the man, Dumbledore or whatever, mentioned witches and wizards, as well as magic...Ash honestly didn’t think they existed. Though, he could feel distortion in the air, like a rippling feeling of energy surging about. It was odd, he had never felt something like that before. All this thinking was making his head hurt.

“Whatever...” He mumbled, but apparently Dumbledore heard it and took it as a yes.

“Great! Let us depart immediately! There is much to be done, yet so little time! Now tell me, young one, what is your name?”

‘Ugh, what a troublesome man’ Ash thought. He was such a pain.

“Sleepy Ash.” Was all he said.

The man, Albus Dumbledore, seemed to mull over the name a bit, before smiling again.

“What an interesting name. Now, grab a hold of me, young Ash, and we will be on our way.”

“Why should I-” he began while taking a hold of Dumbledore’s outstretched hand, but didn’t get to finish the sentence as they were gone with a loud ‘pop’.


End file.
